


The Red Prince and the Hatted Princess

by Agent3Novi



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mostly Fluff, You Have Been Warned, and also a normal human, besides being a kick-butt little warrior princess, but endgame is maximum angst, that basically is that Hat Kid is now the prince's little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "'There’s better ways to get my attention than that, Hattie,'The princess in purple just stuck her tongue out at him."-----((Says in the tags, but an AHIT AU where Hat Kid is the Prince's little sister))





	1. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I finally decided to try writing [this](https://sweetheartdj13.tumblr.com/post/182981264312/snatchersnatched-sweetheartdj13-okay-weird) alternate universe. Endgame is canon-ish angst but let's see if I can get there. Enjoy~

The curtains swished in the breeze from the open window. The papers on the desk rustled and shifted, slightly messing up the neat piles. He glanced up from his book and leaned over, pushing everything back into place. He closed the windows, then sat back down into the plush armchair. With a sigh, he flipped the book back open, thumbing through the pages to try and find his place again. Ah, there it was, right when things were  _ just _ getting juicy. He shifted and settled in, just about to continue his little adventure through worlds of paper and ink when-

_ BANG BANG BANG! _

-Someone started pounding on his door.

And he knew  _ exactly _ who this someone was, considering no one else in the castle had the gall to pound on the prince’s door, or if they did, they were polite and mature enough to  _ not _ . 

With an only partially annoyed sigh, he got up and walked to the door.

“There’s better ways to get my attention than that, Hattie,” He muttered as he opened the door.

The princess in purple just stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes, “So what  _ did _ you need?”

Now she smiled, “Can I have my story-of-the-day  _ now _ ?”

“Not after dinner?”

“No,  _ now _ .”

He grinned at her expression that was somewhere between angry and determined, “ _ Annnnnnd _ what if I say  _ no _ ?”

The small princess leapt forward and latched onto his chest, “ _ Then you’ll have me stuck to you for the rest of the day! _ ”

He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Then he placed a hand on his head and sighed in mock defeat, “ _ Oh woe is me _ , it appears I have no choice but to comply with the hatted-monster’s demands.”

She giggled and looked up at him, “So it’s a deal then?”

“Sure, sure,” He started trying to pry her off, “go find a book and sit down.”

And so, with demands met, Hattie let go of her brother and ran off to go find a suitable story for them to read.

He sighed and took a moment to set down his own book before following…

 

* * *

 

 

“...and they lived happily ever after, the end.”

He closed the book softly and patted the small girl’s head. She responded by nuzzling his side and letting out a little happy squeak.

“s’thanks,” she mumbled, a little sleepily.

“You are quite welcome,” He smiled, “now go run along and do your schoolwork, I  _ know _ you asked me for this just to get out of doing it.”

She sat up and jumped off of their chair, “Yeah, yeah~” She stuck her tongue out at him again.

He snorted, “Is that how you should treat someone who just did you a big favor?”

“N-yessssssss”

He stood up too and started walking over to the library shelves, “No, now shoo.”

_ Bleeeeh~! _

He turned around to see Hattie running off while cackling like a madman. He shook his head and turned returned to the task of selecting a new story more to  _ his _ tastes.

 


	2. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, this was a fun one to write... though it took me _way_ longer than it should've. (;; ouo)
> 
> Thanks to BookishSiren for the chapter idea!
> 
> Now, enjoy~

“...Ed?”

“Yes?”

“... are you feeling okay?”

The prince glanced at Hattie, who was at the moment fidgeting nervously with her pencil.

He sighed and smiled, slumping down a bit farther in his chair. “I’m just a bit tired, don’t worry about it,” he made a dismissive gesture.

The princess frowned a bit, then grinned, “ _ mmmmaybe _ tired enough to let me go?”

He laughed, “No, you aren’t getting out of your math this time, Hattie.”

She smacked her head against the table, “ _ ughhhhhhhhhh... _ ”

* * *

_ Knock knock… _

She frowned as the door remained solidly closed. Edwin would have at least  _ said _ something by now, if not just flat-out opened his door.

“Ed?” 

… nothing?

“...Edwin? Brother?”

Still nothing. Okay, now she  _ knew _ that  _ something _ was up.

“I’m coming in now-”

She pushed the door open and glanced inside, expecting to see the worst…

...And was surprised at seeing her older brother asleep in his armchair with an open book in his hands.

She glared and stomped over to him, then grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could.

It took a bit, but soon he was blearily blinking his eyes open and trying to puzzle out what the heck had just happened. “H-Hattie, what? What are you doing?”

She glared at him and turned his head to face her, “who are you, and what have you done with my brother?!”

“Wh- Hattie I’m  _ serious _ ,” he grabbed her hands and pulled them off his face, “what are you doing?”

She pulled her hands away and pouted, “I’m making sure you’re okay! You  _ never _ take naps; I had to make sure you hadn’t died or somethin’.”

He glanced to the window briefly, noting that the sky was a  _ lot _ darker than before, “...oh, I hadn’t noticed.”

Hattie gave him a blank stare, “no. hecking. kidding.”

Edwin sighed, “please, Hattie, I’m  _ fine _ . You don’t have to worry about me.”

She pouted and gave him the best puppy-eyed look she could, “...promise?”

Whelp, there’s no saying no to that. 

“Promise,” he said as he pulled her up into his lap and then hugged her. She quickly returned it.

…

“Hey, why  _ did _ you come anyway?”

“Oh yeah! … I dunno, I forgot.”

* * *

A few days later, when the princess came to visit her brother, there was already someone else there. 

“Ah, your royal highness,” Nurse Willis greeted with a small bow, “a pleasure to see you.” Hattie returned it with a curtsy. 

“Is something wrong with Ed?” she asked.

They nodded, “yes, he’s fallen ill, if you need to visit him, I advise that you not get too close.”

“W-what?!” the princess yelled, “how sick is he?!”

They waved their hands in a placating gesture, “Only sick enough that he shouldn’t leave his bed, it really isn’t that bad-”

But they were cut off as Hattie pushed past them and into the room. After a few seconds of shock, they chose to close the door and give the royal siblings their privacy.

\--

When Hattie entered the room, the first thing she saw was Edwin looking heckin’ sad and sick under a pile of blankets on his bed. 

And the first thing she did?

She tackled him.

“EDWIN WHAT THE  _ PECK _ ?!”

“aAH _ HHH! _ ” he tried to dodge as much as he could, but didn’t get very far, considering all of the blankets. At least they cushioned the impact of 70 pounds of angry child. “H-Hattie, language…” he started to reprimand, but it faltered as he caught sight of her tearful expression.

“Y-you said you were okay! But you  _ aren’t! _ ” she bawled, “you lied!”

Edwin winced, and then wrapped his shaky arms around her, “I… yes I did, and I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to worry you.”

She bopped her head against his chest in a weak headbutt, “but you d-did, you broke your promise!”

He coughed into a hand, then squeezed her tighter, “... and I’m sorry that I did, I didn’t mean to.”

They sat like that for a moment, the two holding each other in a loving yet worried embrace, then the princess broke away and leapt off the bed.

Edwin watched her as she sifted through his books. She held a worn one up with a triumphant cheer, then ran back over.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she sat down and opened up the book. It was “ _ Legends From Across the World _ ” he noted.

“Well, whenever I get sick, you read to me to make me feel better,” she explained, “and now that  _ you’re _ sick, it’s my turn to read to you!”

He smiled a bit and leaned back against the pillows, “Sure, that would be nice.”

She gave him a confident smile… that soon turned to a confused frown.

“Something wrong?”

“Uhm, yeah…” she held up the book and turned it around, pointing at one of the names, “how do you pronounce this?”. Ah, it seemed that she had chosen one of the Japanese legends to read, despite her utter ineptitude when it came to pronouncing any words from that language.

“You pronounce it  _ ‘Kusanagi No Tsurugi _ _ ’ _ ” he informed her.

Her eyebrows shot up, “Oh… I was way off then…”

“How did you think it was pronounced?”

“ _ K-us-an-a-gy No T-sir-you-g. _ ” she pretended to be embarrassed, but couldn’t suppress a small smile.

He laughed at that. They say that laughter is the best medicine, he contemplated, if that was indeed the case, then he’d be cured in no time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter should have some actual plot in it, so look forward to that! :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, put your thoughts in the comments, and have a good day! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> EDIT: whoops, I forgot to mention that the story Hattie finds is the legend of Kusanagi No Tsurugi, [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cu1lHkSG80) a good summary of the legend for anyone curious.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  ~~please comment I need it to renew my motivation~~  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment/[send me](https://sweetheartdj13.tumblr.com/) any ideas/suggestions for this. Now have a good day!


End file.
